


Your Body is My World

by shh_go_to_sleep



Category: The Rifter - Ginn Hale
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shh_go_to_sleep/pseuds/shh_go_to_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you going to sleep?” John asked quietly.<br/>“Yeah. If you stop talking.”<br/>“I don’t have to talk.”<br/>Something in John’s voice caused Ravishan to open one eye.<br/>John continued, “I want to make you feel good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body is My World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some late-night talks with Bea. Set somewhere in the beginning of book 10, I guess? But doesn't really matter, it's absolute PWP. For Bea, obvs. ♥  
>  ~~I'm sorry I have a thing for John coming up with wierd ass pet names for his Ravishan, I'm really sorry~~

It was nearing sunset. John was sitting on a windowsill, reading a huge tome on different kinds of mushrooms, when the door to their room opened and Ravishan stumbled inside. John glanced up from his book and the corners of his mouth lifted upon witnessing his lover’s appearance. Ravishan was all dishevelled – his hair was sweaty and sticking up in every direction, there was a smear of read across his cheeks, and he was panting slightly.

“Rough training?” John asked and closed his book, not before marking the page he was on to.

Ravishan shot him a glare, but there was no real heat behind it. “Yeah.” He didn’t elaborate, just came up to John and glanced at the book. “What is it?”

Instead of answering, John put it aside and craned his neck to offer his lips to his lover. The kiss was chaste. “Go wash up,” John said. “I’ll be here.”

Ravishan nodded, kissed John’s temple absentmindedly, and then left the room.

When he got back, John was sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him, posture relaxed and languid. He gave his lover a blatant once-over – the only piece of cloth hugging Ravishan’s body was a skimpy towel, wrapped around his hips. His chest was bare, silver scars visible on his skin. There were scarce rivulets of water trailing from the tips of his black hair and down his chest. John hummed appreciatively, but Ravishan just flopped on the bed next to him, face first into the pillows. His back was left exposed to the humid air of the room, more scars stretching across his skin. John licked his lips, not immune to the temptation laid out in front of him. After a moment, probably because he couldn’t breathe like that, Ravishan turned his face to John. His eyes were closed. He took a deep breath and a pleased sound of relief escaped him.   

John reached out his hand and started slowly caressing Ravishan’s back. The muscles rippled under his touch, and a tiny crease appeared between Ravishan’s brow before it smoothed out instantly.

“Are you going to sleep?” John asked quietly.

“Yeah. If you stop talking.”

“I don’t have to talk.”

Something in John’s voice caused Ravishan to open one eye.

John continued, “I want to make you feel good.”

The corner of Ravishan’s mouth curled up and his eye fell closed again. “Do what you wish.”

Without missing a beat, John climbed to his knees, and then straddled the back of Ravishan’s thighs – not quite touching him yet, but rather hovering above him possessively.

He put his hands on Ravishan’s shoulder blades and kneaded the sore muscles there. A huff left Ravishan, and he seemed to melt into the mattress instantly. John started with a kiss pressed against the back of Ravishan’s neck. His lover’s dark hair was still damp and it tickled against John’s nose. He trailed a way of open-mouthed, lingering kisses down Ravishan’s spine and watched as Ravishan’s shoulders began to relax. He was making soft keening sounds that made it really hard for John to stop himself from pressing down against Ravishan’s ass.  

When he reached the place where skin ended and the towel still wrapped around Ravishan began, he licked a long stripe across naked flesh, from one hip to the other. Ravishan shuddered and muffled his groan against the pillow. He tasted delicious. When John looked up, his vision already clouded, he saw that Ravishan’s hands were fisted tightly against the sheets.

“Lift up your hips,” John murmured coarsely, an order, and Ravishan complied immediately. John got rid of the towel, throwing it away, but even after that was done, Ravishan’s ass stayed slightly poised up, his hips off the bed and, as John noticed with satisfaction, his cock already half-hard between his legs.

Delighted, John bit down lightly on Ravishan’s ass cheek and that caused his lover to climb fully to his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder at John. “What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly.

John massaged the small of Ravishan’s back and replied, “I want to try something new. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

Ravishan nodded, as always trusting John with his life, and lowered himself to his elbows, although his ass stayed in the air, as if he was _presenting_ himself. He hid his face in the pillow, dark hair scattered across it, sheltering his expression.

John never stopped his massage, but then moved his hands lower, smoothing his palms over the globes of Ravishan’s ass. The skin was like velvet under his fingertips. Then, with a precise motion, he parted Ravishan’s cheeks and pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss against the rim.

Ravishan’s head shot up and he actually shouted. “Jahn! What are you—“ He looked over his shoulder again, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“Shh,” John blew a puff of warm air against Ravishan’s opening, and then followed it immediately with a long lick. A deep groan rumbled up from Ravishan’s chest and his arms gave out. His face was once again smushed against the pillow as he went completely pliant in his lover’s hands.

John teased the rim for a little longer, marvelling at the sounds of Ravishan’s laboured breathing and his own erection growing between his legs. Finally, when Ravishan actually pushed back against his face, shameless, John mercifully shoved his tongue inside him.

“Jahn, oh God—!” Ravishan’s voice was loud and shaking. When John started fucking him with his tongue, one of Ravishan’s hand reached blindly behind him and found the back of John’s head. His fingers tangled into John’s long hair as he kept him in place, almost as if he was afraid John would try to get away or stop or something else equally ridiculous.

Ravishan spread his legs further and he was getting louder. When John glanced up, he saw that Ravishan’s face was turned to the side, his cheeks rosy, eyebrows drawn together and mouth slack. His hair was sticking to his face again, but this time John couldn’t tell if it was still damp with water or rather freshly generated sweat.

John shifted on his knees, and felt his cock pulse in the rhythm of his own thunderous heartbeat. Seeing Ravishan so lost in pleasure was making him extremely turned on, and he didn’t even touch himself yet. Then, an idea occurred to him, and he withdrew his tongue.

Ravishan’s eyes shot open, eyelashes damp, his gaze half-glazed, half-accusatory, but John just said thickly against his butt cheek, “Sit on my face.”  

Ravishan struggled to climb to his hands and he said, “What?” He was trembling, and when John looked down, he saw that pre-come was already dripping from Ravishan’s pretty pink cock.

John flopped on the bed and held out his arms for his lover. “Please, sit on my face, bumblebee.”

Ravishan, being his _I-love-my-Jahn-and-I’ll-follow-him-everywhere_ self, had already started to scramble over John, but he paused with his dick poised right in front John’s face. He quirked one eyebrow just as John licked his lips hungrily. “Seriously?”

“What?" John said defensively. "It’s because you’re so fluffy!” John gestured with his chin to the shock of black hair on top of Ravishan’s head, tousled like a bird nest, but the movement almost made him bump against Ravishan’s balls, and he refocused. “Come on.” He put his hands on Ravishan’s hips and moved him further up.

“Wait.” Ravishan placed his hand on top of John’s head, fingers curling gently into his scalp. The other was clasped firmly against the headboard. “I don’t—want to hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t. You couldn’t. If I can’t breathe I’ll just smack your thigh or something.”

Ravishan rolled his eyes. He wanted to say something else, but then John, without further ado, started feasting on his ass once again. His tongue started going in and out and now that Ravishan had more control over it, he started bouncing slightly, his breath catching with every movement. His thighs were clasped firmly around John’s ears, and it was dizzying – all John could hear was Ravishan’s rousing screams of pleasure, muffled by the drum and buzz of John’s own heartbeat. One of Ravishan’s hand was fisted in John’s blond hair and he was actually guiding him where he wanted him, gently but firmly, and it was insanely hot. John’s cock was so hard it was almost painful. It felt like his skin was on fire.

Soon, Ravishan’s thighs started to shake around him, and a litany of “ _Jahn, my Jahn, so good_ ” was flowing from his mouth. John didn’t remember if Ravishan had ever been so vocal before. When his rhythm started to falter and John’s jaw muscles started to tingle, pleasure mixed with pain, he felt Ravishan’s fingers close around his cock.

He buckled his hips wildly, caught of guard. His own pleased groans were being muffled by Ravishan’s ass, the sound vibrating against the sensitive muscles there, and it seemed to be driving Ravishan crazy. His hand was flying over John’s shaft with amazing speed, even though above him, Ravishan was clearly losing all control riding his face.  

Ravishan’s voice by then was rough from all the screaming, but then he gave out a single “ _John_!” and two things happened at once: John realized fuzzily that Ravishan was coming without having his dick touched, and that the sound of his Nayeshi name caused the muscles in John’s stomach to coil tightly and then he was coming all over himself too.

He realized that he had bitten down on Ravishan’s inner thigh to stifle his ecstatic sobbing, and now tried to soften it with a damp kiss. He discovered that Ravishan’s thighs were still quivering delicately, as if in after shock.

Ravishan stiffly climbed out of his face and rolled onto his back.

“Ouch. My thigh muscles are going to hate you tomorrow.” Ravishan said. His chest was painted with sweat and semen.

John wiped his mouth and then propped himself on his elbow to look at his blissed out lover. “Yep. I’m willing to give you a massage though.”

Ravishan kicked him lightly on a shin, but without much energy, so they ended up with their legs entwined. He huffed and then looked at John from under his eyelashes, suddenly shy. His face was flushed red – exertion and something else.   

“Can I kiss you now?” Ravishan asked timidly.

John leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of Ravishan’s mouth, and then righted himself for a sweet, languid kiss. “You were gorgeous,” he murmured against Ravishan’s lips. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

Ravishan leaned back slightly and smoothed his hand over John’s hair at his temple, long fingers brushing over long strands, and put some of it behind John’s ear. He searched John’s face, as if he wanted to make sure John had enjoyed the act as much as he had. “I’m not. I was just—amazed.”

When John smiled in response, Ravishan reached for the towel discarded somewhere on the floor and used it to wiped them down. It was amazing how an act as simple as that made John feel like he was being worshipped.

After that, they settled so John’s arm was around Ravishan’s shoulders, Ravishan’s ear pressed against his lover’s chest. John kissed the top of Ravishan’s head, losing himself momentarily in his lover’s familiar scent. He closed his eyes, feeling sated. It seemed like Ravishan was listening to his heartbeat for a  while, but then he said, “Don’t you ever call me ‘bumblebee’ when I’m about to ride your face.”

John’s laughter was so loud that it probably thundered over the whole of Vundomu, making the ground shake.        


End file.
